1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a signal transmission device, a signal transmission system including the signal transmission device, signal transmission method, and computer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,290 discloses a configuration in which a differential driver and two single-ended drivers are connected to two transmission lines.
Japanese Patent No. 3730607 discloses a pre-emphasis technique for enhancing a signal driving capability over a signal-level transition period, that is, a period over which the signal rises or falls.